Chervalie I - A Profécia
by Pandora Phoenix Chervalie
Summary: O Clã Chervalie,antes tão rico e conhecido no mundo bruxo,agora fugia. O que antes fora glorioso,agora era o caos. Quatro garotas,uma herança,uma profecia. Salvar o mundo daquele que não pode ser nomeado.
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

_ Alvo Dumbledore caminhava em passos lentos na direção de uma velha casa abandonada. Seus olhos azuis por detrás dos oclinhos meia-lua observavam os movimentos das plantas que a rodeavam. Abriu o pequeno portão de madeira, enquanto um leve choque percorria-lhe a coluna varias vezes seguidas. Piscou algumas vezes antes de ver que,como pensara,a casa agora se encontrava bela como antes._

_ Majestosa e rodeada por um jardim verde e de algumas outras cores,graças as suas flores multicolor. Sempre apreciara o gosto pela decoração da família que ali morava. Enquanto caminhava pela calçada de pedra, ouviu o pequeno zunido da porta se abrindo e um homem, vestido com roupas confortáveis e trouxas o esperava com o cenho franzido._

_- Alvo... - O sotaque francês fez-se presente enquanto se cumprimentavam com um aperto de mão. – Pelo o que vejo recebeu minha carta. _

_- Sim Edmond, eu a recebi essa manhã e tentei vir o mais rápido possível. – Respondeu Dumbledore gentilmente, enquanto era guiado para dentro da casa pelo anfitrião. Não havia o silencio que esperava e sim vozes femininas no andar de cima. – Vejo que estavam me esperando..._

_- Oh Professor. – Exclamou uma jovem mulher loira,jogando-se nos braços de seu antigo professor. Suspirou algumas vezes e sorriu largamente. – Senti tanto a sua falta..._

_- Laura. – Alvo riu de leve com o entusiasmo de sua ex-aluna. – Não mudou nada querida._

_Ela sorriu e deu um passo para trás. Outros dois casais permaneciam ali,com os braços cruzados e uma expressão gentil nos olhos.A mulher de cabelos castanho-aloirados aproximou-se e educadamente estendeu sua mão,para que logo em seguida Dumbledore beijasse. A mulher acenou._

_- Sou Jacquelline Chervalie e este é meu marido Garret Cauldwell. – Apontou para o homem ao seu lado,que para a outra mulher. – Esta é minha irmã Desirré Chervalie e meu cunhado Giovanni Delicout._

_- Alvo Percival Dumbledore. – Respondeu o diretor com a testa franzida e a mão sendo apertada por Giovanni. – Então...qual era o assunto de extrema importância para precisarem de mim?_

_Os olhos de Edmond perderam o brilho ao lembrar-se do assunto em questão. Indicou a poltrona para Alvo e permaneceu em pé com Laura. Suas irmãs e seus cunhados haviam se sentado. Respirou fundo e massageou a ponta de seu nariz._

_- O senhor conhece a historia dos Chervalie,não é? – perguntou esperando ouvir um sim,mas apenas viu o aceno positivo do professor. – Minha família sempre se escondeu graças aos seus dons. Nossos pais foram agarrados pela ambição de mais e mais poder. Minha irmã morreu e deixou uma filha aos meus cuidados e..._

_- Vá direto ao ponto Edmond. – Pressionou Desirré fortemente,deixando transparecer a dificuldade que possuía com o inglês. Vendo que o irmão hesitara,levantou-se e disse. – Beauxbottons foi atacada por comensais...ao que tudo indica nossas meninas eram o alvo._

_- Madame Máxime nos contou que um dos comensais foi capturado e revelou o motivo de atacarem a escola...conseguir um Chervalie. – Jacquelline disse,demonstrando a preocupação.– Pensávamos que lá seria seguro...mas vemos que talvez Hogwarts tenha tudo o que elas precisam._

_- Queremos manda-las par Hogwarts professor. – Laura dizia aflita,os olhos azuis trêmulos. – Não quero perder minha garotinha... E alem do mais estudei La,tenho certeza que como eu fui recebida bem,elas também serão._

_Alvo parecia pensativo e assustado,embora sua velha calmaria alertasse que sua mente se recusava a aceitar. Todos permaneceram em silencio,ouviram a tosse do professor enquanto ele se levantava e ajeitava sua vestimenta._

_- Veja bem Laura...- Murmurou.-...se algo assim,dessas proporções ameaçam essas crianças,temo pela vida de meus alunos. Já que quando enviei as cartas para anunciar suas vagas,prometi ,indiretamente ,que cuidaria de todos com minha própria vida._

_- Ah...Entendo. – Suspirou Garret lentamente. – Pedimos perdão pela seu tempo perdido._

_- Porem...- Continuou Alvo,para o alivio de todos. -...tenho certeza que mais algumas alunas não farão diferença,elas serão protegidas...Hogwarts é um lugar cuidar de todas._

_- Ah.- Sorriram Laura e Jacquelline simultaneamente. Ambas acenaram com a cabeça e riram. _

_- Estejam na estação 9 ¾ no dia 1° de setembro. – Anunciou o professor,acenando com a cabeça. – Irei mandar a carta para as ir,meus alunos e minha escola não deve ficar sozinha. _

_- Adeus professor. – Todos acenaram,enquanto viam Dumbledore fechar a porta atrás de si._

_- Ele é o diretor? – Uma jovem loira perguntou,enquanto descia as escadas encarando a porta._

_- Suba Pandora...iremos resolver algumas coisas aqui. – Ordenou Edmond vendo que sua ordem fora acatada por uma Pandora irritada,pisando fundo nas escadas._


	2. Chapter 1

_Estação kings Cross , 9 ¾ - 1° de Setembro._

_**Narração : Pandora Phoenix Chervalie em Primeira Pessoa.**_

- Bonequinha de papel...bonequinha de papel. – Cantarolava baixinho,enquanto caminhávamos pela multidão de alunos e talvez professores. Nossos passos eram rapidos,ainda podia ouvir os gritos de minha mãe a muitos metros de distancia de nós três É claro que ela iria ficar irritada,porem a minha afobação por conhecer Hogwarts era sem a cantarolar e ouvi os resmungos de minhas primas. – Não toma banho...porque se não desmancha.

- Que raios de cantiga é essa? – Exclamou minha prima gigante Noreen.

Para um melhor entendimento irei descrevê-la. Ela se chama **Noreen Chervalie Cauldwell**, sua mãe é minha tia de sangue, irmã de meu pai. Jacquelline Chervalie é seu nome. Meu tio se chama Garret Cauldwell, nascido trouxa. Isso a leva a ser uma mestiça. Ao contrario de mim quase todas as Chervalies são morenas dos olhos escuros. E Noreen participa dessa regra. Cabelos castanhos ondulados que vão ate o meio de suas costas mais ou menos,os olhos são castanhos clássicos que ela insiste em deixar no básico,sem nada para delinea-los. E gigante é porque aos seus 17 anos têm 1,75 de altura. Geralmente é a pessoa mais calma e responsável que conheço. **( Troian Belisario)**

- Não critique a minha musica. – Resmunguei armando uma careta,fazendo-a rir divertida. – Sou uma _compositorra_...não _querro_ que me _tirrem_ esse cargo.

- Calma. – Noreen pediu,revirando os olhos. – Não conheço pessoa mais dramática do que você.

- E não conheço pessoa mais chata do que você. – Respondi,enquanto trocávamos olhares assassinos. Braços surgiram no meio de nós duas e um ser extremamente baixo surgiu sorrindo brilhantemente.

- Ei Ei...- E essa é minha outra prima,que ao contrario de Noreen é um anão. – Acalmem-se...nossos pais já_ irrão_ nos matar por termos os deixado para trás.

** Adeline Chervalie Delicout**, filha da minha amada tia Desirré Chervalie e de meu tio Giovanni Delicout,um italiano bem severo. É uma sangue-puro,igual a mim. Como eu disse ela de certa forma esta quase nos padrões Chervalie, os cabelos são castanhos mais escuros do que os de Noreen e extremamente lisos,insiste em deixar uma franja que cai na lateral esquerda de sua testa. O padrão acaba ai já que ela é baixinha. Os olhos verdes-esmeraldas são grandes e curiosos,eles são literalmente a janela da alma dela. Line é a pessoa mais transparente que conheço. Ela tem 1,62 de altura aos seus 17 anos. É a garota mais estranha que conheço,tem um jeito misturado entre o romântico e o arrogante,alem de ser alegre demais para o meu gosto. **( Lucy Hale)**

- Não_ imporrta_. – Noreen resmungou,enquanto remexia no bolso de seu sobretudo roxo. – Se Kisha e Kenrick não se _apressarrem_,irão perder o trem.

- Não faço questão que o Rick vá. – Disse acidamente,vendo que as duas riram irônicas. – Ah...ele vai ficar de marcação.

- É o primeiro ano dele Pan. – Adeline disse rapidamente,enquanto observava a multidão ao redor do trem. – Duvido que vá se importar conosco.

- Tenho certeza,Rick é um fofo.

Ficamos em silencio, enquanto eu mantinha minhas mãos sobre meus lábios,tentando não rir.

- Fofo? – ouvimos outra voz. – É porque não _tiverram_ que acompanha-lo ate aqui...vocês me deixarram para trás com essa família doida nossa.

E por ultimo minha amada prima-irmã,que no momento mora comigo já que se tornou órfã a alguns anos atrás. **Kisha Chervalie Benisson** é também uma mestiça. Segue completamente a risca todo o padrão Chervalie. Com os cabelos mais escuros da família,ondulados que descem ate a cintura e duas franjas nas laterais da testa. Olhos castanhos iguais aos de Noreen, sua pele em um bronzeado moreno que nunca consegui. Por convivermos tanto,Kisha e eu somos muito parecidas na personalidade. Temperamentais e mudanças de humor constante, embora o ultimo quesito se aplique mais a mim do que a ela. Tem 1,72 aos seus 17 anos, e eu acho que ela deveria parar de andar com aqueles saltos exorbitantemente altos. **( Shay Mitchell)**

- Porque vieram tão rápido. – Minha mãe ralhou irritada,enquanto apressava-se para aproximar-se de nós três. – Sabem que não é seguro...

- Aqui? No expresso? – Perguntei incrédula. – Pensei que...

- Não é porrque Hogwarts é segurro que a estação que pega para chegar lá o serrá. – Zombou tia Jacquelline com seu sotaque francês,enquanto empurrava o carrinho da Noreen.

Revirei os olhos,enquanto sentia meus ombros serem segurados. Levantei os olhos e encontrei meu pai,com a testa franzida. Ele sorria falsamente animado. Sorri igual a ele,enquanto mantínhamos com nossa conversa mental. Bem...isso realmente não é uma conversa mental,mas tipo...ahh...ele me entendia pelo olhar e eu também o entendia pelo olhar.

- Cuide-se querrida...-E o apito do trem soou alto,franzi a testa em desagrado ao ver a quantidade de alunos que entravam afobados dentre do expresso. – E lembre-se,nada de brigas ou encrencas.

Mamãe acenou confirmando o que meu pai havia pedido e depois ambos voltaram-se para Kisha,que sorriu amarelo.

- E você Kisha...não vá na onda da Pandora. – Pediu minha mãe rindo de leve,segurando suas mãos. – Você não é tão má.

- Não se encrenque Kisha. – Papai pediu,abraçando-a lentamente. Mamãe me abraçou e por fim meus tios.

Nos olhos de todos eles havia o medo. Eu podia ver. Ali,bem por detrás daquele brilho triste de despedida,estava a escuridão que se alimentava de seus sonhos,nossos sonhos. Subimos no trem,enquanto ele começava a se mover lentamente. Pisquei para todos eles e vi que sobrara apenas uma mala para levar ate a nossa futura cabine.

Kenrick em minutos sumiu da nossa vista a procura de cabine com novatos como ele. Adeline tomou a frente da nossa bela excursão. Noreen resmungava irritada pela quantidade de gente ao nosso redor,enquanto Kisha observava com um sorriso divertido.

- Deveria tomar um calmante Reena. – Riu Adeline,estreitando os olhos na nossa direção. –Com esse seu estresse é capaz de virar o trem.

-_ Cale a boca_. – Disse Noreen entre dentes. – Vamos achar logo essa droga de cabine.

Cabines cheias eram o que víamos. Irritação a um nível exorbitante. É assim que eu me sentia, tentada a expulsar um desses grupos. Bufei e apertei a maleta entre meus dedos fortemente.

- Que tal nos separarmos? – Sugeriu Kisha,enquanto parávamos diante de outra saída do trem.- Ficaria mais fácil...vem Pan.

- Vamos lá Line. – Noreen acenou discretamente e a puxou pelo pulso.

Paramos diante de uma cabine que parecia estar totalmente lacrada. Encarei minha prima com a sobrancelha arqueada e pus-me a bater na porta. Kisha parecia ansiosa por conhecer pessoas novas,não fazíamos muitas amigas em Beauxbottons pelo nosso histórico de vida,seria realmente encantador pensar que talvez em Hogwarts pudéssemos ter amigos. Ouvimos o trinco se remexer e a porta ser empurrada para o lado.

Assim como eu ,Kisha não escondeu a admiração. Aquele rapaz chegava a ser mais alto que a própria Noreen. Os cabelos eram arrepiados de um jeito bem atraente,castanho-escuros era a cor. Os olhos eram de castanho-esverdeados,escondido por detrás do aro daqueles óculos redondos de lente fina. Já usava o uniforme e possuía um sorriso maroto nos lábios. **(Aaron Johnson) **Oh...Hogwarts já estava subindo no meu conceito.

Kiki balançou a cabeça para poder sair do transe e sorriu gentilmente falsa. Repeti o gesto.

- Olá...a espaço para nós ai? – Tentei diminuir aquele ridículo sotaque francês,porem o danado saiu mais forte do que nunca.

- Ah...- ele exclamou ,enquanto eu dava um passo para trás assustada. Ele riu. – Tem sim.

O rosto de Kisha iluminou-se enquanto ela se atirava nos braços do bonitão desconhecido. Corei fortemente de constrangimento ao ver sua expressão de susto.

- Kisha. – Repreendi,puxando-a. – Perdoe-a...ela é meio impulsiva.

- Eu só queria agradecer. – Ela sorriu torto e foi retribuído pelo rapaz. Revirei os olhos. – Sou Kisha...hm...é...Kisha Benisson e esta aqui é a Pandora Phoenix.

- Não se preocupe,sempre que quiser... – Ele franziu a testa oferecendo os braços brevemente e afastando-se da porta em seguida. – Sou James Potter e este aqui é o Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew era gordinho,os cabelos eram castanho-aloirados e arrepiados. Os olhos eram azuis e curiosos. Parecia um ratinho. Não que fosse feio,ele com certeza parecia ser uma pessoa de bem com a vida. **(Jeremy Dozier)**

- Hm...- Acenamos para o Pettigrew sentado com um pacotinho de feijões de todos os sabores.

- Olá garotas. – Ele falou sorrindo.

James sentou-se no banco da frente e curvou-se sobre seus joelhos,apoiando seus cotovelos neles. Encarou-nos com curiosidade e expectativa.

- São de que casa? – James questionou com a testa franzida,Kisha negou. – Nunca as vi em Hogwarts.

- Como poderia? – Ri divertida,tentando relaxar minhas pernas que tremiam de nervosismo. – Éramos de Beauxbottons.

- Francesas? – Sorriu o Potter maliciosa. Revirei os olhos e abanei a mão com descaso. – Por isso o sotaque estranho...

- É. – Kisha confirmou observando a porta. – Tem mais quantos nessa cabine?

- Mais dois,logo estarão de volta. – James revirou os olhos. – Remus é monitor e Sirius... é o Sirius.

- Remus? Sirius? – Ri irônica. – Que nomes estranhos... mas será que caberia mais duas pessoas?

- Claro que sim _Pandora_. – Ele confirmou, frisando meu nome divertido. – Vieram cursar qual ano?

- O 7° ano. – Kisha respondeu rapidamente, observando assim como eu Peter devorar um sapo de chocolate de uma vez só. – Cara...vai com calma,você vai ter uma indigestão.

- Indigestão? O Peter? – James riu como se tivesse ouvido uma das piadas mais engraçadas do mundo. Vi Kisha estreitar os olhos, irritada e neguei com a cabeça,vendo que aquilo um dia daria uma bela confusão. – Esse rapaz aqui nunca tem indigestão.

Ficamos em silencio,ate que me levantei prontamente para ir na busca de Noreen e Line. Kisha arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Irei atrás das garotas e ver-se meu irmão encontrou um cabine. – Anunciei. – Guarde nossas vagas...

- Claro madame. – Sorriu Kisha secamente.

Empurrei a porta com facilidade,me pondo para fora e no mesmo instante voltando para dentro.

- Quer doces querida? – Uma velha senhora questionou-me,assenti tirando de meus bolsos algumas moedas de ouro. – Quais?

- Hm...tantos sapos chocolates quanto der isso. – Lhe entreguei as tais moedas,ela me encarou demoradamente e sorriu como se me desse boas vindas.

- Uma francesa em Hogwarts? – E sorriu. – Bem vinda querida...

- Oh...- Ri sem-graça.- É tão na cara?

- Sim sim...- e me entregou Oito sapos de chocolate. Senti meus lábios emudecerem e observei os pacotinhos fechados. Ela acenou levemente e eu me virei para todos.

- Olha o que tenho aqui. - Balancei os braços com os doces,enquanto entregava quatro para o Potter.- Esses são para vocês e seus amigos...por terem nos deixado sentar aqui.

- Ah Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu puxando o elástico da caixinha. – Se eu puder agradecer pelos chocolates outra hora...só me procurar Pan.

Arqueei a sobrancelha confusa com o sentido que ele pusera naquela frase. Assenti rapidamente e entreguei três para Kisha,para que pudesse guarda-las e esconde-las de mim.

- Vou indo. – Acenei,novamente me pondo para fora da cabine e estreitando os olhos para todos os lados. – Ah sim...

Os corredores estavam vazios,enquanto as cabines ou estavam lotados ou sobrava um lugar. Vasculhei tudo com os olhos,respirando fundo abri a porta para poder ir para o outro vagão. A primeira coisa que vi foram olhares presos em mim. Corei fortemente.

- Ah...o que deseja? – Uma garota ruiva perguntou curiosa. – Está perdida? Aqui é o vagão dos professores e dos monitores.

- Aé! – Ri nervosa. – Perdoem-me.

- Uma francesa? – Outro garoto,usando o uniforme da escola e sua gravata era azul. – Novata?

- Sim .- Acenei envergonhada. Abri a boca duas vezes e por fim perguntei. – Duas garotas não passaram por aqui,passaram? É uma bem baixinha e outra bem alta.

- Não. – Um loirinho com a gravata vermelha e dourada negou rapidamente. Encarei-o por alguns minutos,porem ele abaixou a cabeça parecendo estar envergonhado.

- Ah...- Suspirei e acenei,saindo do vagão.

Minhas bochechas queimavam de vergonha,marchei na direção contraria a aquele vagão. Eu realmente deveria deixa-las para trás e voltar para a cabine, talvez nos encontremos na escola. Comecei a caminhar fortemente na direção da cabine que Kisha se encontrava. Ouvi meu nome sendo gritado e em seguida tenho certeza que quase senti o gosto do chão . Argh.

- Line. – Berrei,vendo seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e suas pernas nas minhas costas. Entortei o meu braço direito na direção de seu braço e belisquei-a sem dó. Ela gemeu de dor e se afastou,observando a parte avermelhada. – Não faça isso novamente.

- Calma Pan.- e ouvimos risadas das cabines próximas. - Estávamos atrás de você e dai eu te vi e parecia que você estava nos ignorando.

- Eu estava atrás de você sua anta. – Exclamei,enquanto Noreen surgia e oferecia sua mão rindo de leve. – Das duas...aonde estavam?

- Na cabine de seu primo. – Sorriu Line divertida.

- Do Amos Diggory? – Perguntei ceticamente e ironizei. – hm...maravilhoso.

Noreen corou de leve a ver tantas cabeças por fora das cabines. Grunhiu e virou-se para mim. Balancei os ombros e sem falar nada,apontei para a ponta do vagão.

- Vamos lá então. – Enquanto nos aproximávamos vimos um rapaz entrar na cabine. Não deu para ver como que era,mas realmente tinha um belo traseiro. Merlin,estou virando uma tarada insana.

Paramos em frente a cabine que estava ainda de portas abertas e entramos rapidamente. Finalmente pude ver quem era o rapaz. Alto,assim como o Potter, os cabelos eram pretos e levemente mais compridos do que o normal para rapazes. Os olhos eram de um preto-acinzentando e brilhavam maliciosamente na direção de Kisha. Sua gravata parecia estar completamente frouxa e sua camisa possuía alguns botões abertos. **( Ben Barnes)**

- Ei...a Pan voltou. – Peter anunciou sorrindo acenando para mim. Sorri levemente.

- Voltei sim Peter. – O sotaque soou forte novamente. – E quem é esse rapaz? Sirius ou Remus?

- Sirius Black.- Ele sorriu de canto,levantando-se e beijando minha mão. Sorri novamente,só que falsamente. – A seu dispor Franchi.

- Franchi?

- O Sirius tem uma mania super chata de colocar apelidos em todos. – James explicou. – A Kisha é a Kiki.

- Mas sempre a chamamos assim. – Noreen resmungou entrando na cabine com descaso e sentando-se ao lado da Kiki. Dei de ombros e indiquei a ponta perto da janela para Adeline que negou e sentou-se ao lado da porta. – Sou Noreen Cher...

- Noreen Cauldwell. – Kisha respondeu,interrompendo-a. Dei de ombros enquanto ela observava nossa prima confusa. – É seu nome,não é Reena? E esta é Adeline Delicout.

- Uma italiana?

- Metade italiana. – Line corrigiu.

Sirius sorriu enquanto nos observava.

- E como é Beauxbotons? Digo...realmente tem toda aquela coisa de ser um colégio feminino e tal? – O Black perguntou com descaso. Neguei. – Tenho certeza de que irão gostar de Hogwarts.

- É o que espero. – Kisha respondeu e sussurrou. – Com toda certeza.

E ouvimos passos na direção da cabine,enquanto James curvava-se para ver quem chegava.

- Nossa...O Remus foi rápido hoje. – E riu divertido.

Adeline revirou os olhos e tirou meu livro do seu bolso ultrassecreto da capa. É...ela realmente fez um bolso na sua capa da escola. Senti olhares sobre mim,quando comecei a Le-la.

- Hm...um romance trouxa? – Peter perguntou observando a capa.

- Sim. – Sorri. – Amo historias trouxas,embora o que eles escrevam seja muito clichê.

- Então por que os lê? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

Então o loirinho que há minutos atrás estivera no vagão dos monitores surgiu. Mais alto do que o Black e o Potter. Deveria alcançar os 1,83 de altura. Bem...ele era muito bonito,mas pra puxado para uma fofura em forma de gente. Os cabelos era de um loiro-cinzento **(Escuro**) de lado, não tão bagunçado quanto o do Potter e o do Black. Os olhos eram âmbares,entre castanho e verde,mas nada parecido com os de James. Possuía olheiras,não tão fortes,porem bem marcadas por debaixo dos olhos e dois arranhões no rosto. Tinha uma aparência adoentada,frágil. **( Andrew Garfield)**

Parecia surpreso com a nossa presença,ate lançou um olhar de interrogação para seus amigos. Fingi prestar atenção no livro,tentando esquecer do ocorrido no vagão.

- Ei Garotas esse é Remus Lupin,o nosso monitor. – James exclamou,não pude evitar observa-lo novamente. Ele sorria de leve,gentil e simpático. – Remus...essas são Noreen Cauldwell, Kisha Benisson,Pandora Phoenix e Adeline Delicout.

- Como vão meninas? – O Lupin acenou,então pousou os olhos sobre mim .- Não foi você que entrou por engano no vagão dos monitores?

Acenei de leve,voltando a fixar meus olhos sobre as letras miúdas do romance.

**NOTA DA AUTORA :**

**Ei pessoal o/...percebi que ninguem mandou rewiens,embora 49 pessoas tenham lido. Triste aqui =/**

**Porem...=D...irei continuar escrevendo,não irei desanimar ou exclui-la.**

**Logo logo o capitulo 2 sairá 00**

**Para que não fiquem confusos irei colocar aqui alguns extras:**

**Personagem - Atriz - Apelidos **

_Pandora Phoenix Chervalie_ ** - Ashley Benson -**_ Frenchi (Por Sirius Black) Pan ( No geral) Dora ( Remus Lupin)_

_Noreen Chervalie Cauldweel_** - Troian Belisario - **_Reena ( Pelas garotas) Nora ( Marotos)_

_Adeline Chervalie Delicout_** - Lucy Hale - **_Line ( Geral) Ade ( Marotos)_

_Kisha Chervalie Benisson_** - Shay Mitchell - **_Kiki (Geral) _

_James Thiago Potter _** - Aaron Johnson - **_Jay ( Chervalie's) Pontas ( Marotos)_

_Remus John Lupin _ ** - Andrew Garfield - **_Remy (Chervalie's) Aluado (Marotos) Loirinho ( Kisha e Pandora)_

_Sirius Black _** - Ben Barnes - **_Six ( Geral) Almofadinhas (Marotos)_

_Peter Pettigrew _** - Jeremy Dolier - **_Pity (Pandora) Rabicho (Marotos)_


End file.
